


Golden, Silver, and Black

by wangeva



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva
Summary: 玻璃獸眼中 (可愛的) 一家子





	

 

 

 

任何金光閃閃的東西，我都可以找到並且用強力爪子把它們全挖出來！  
我的終極願望就是用它們塞爆自己的口袋、在山一樣的閃亮物品堆裡打滾，  
所以，我每天都忙著找出更多，我要把世間的閃亮亮全部收為己有。

喔，說到閃亮物品，其實我還有項特殊能力，研究我的巫師們都還不知道，  
這秘密只告訴你，別告訴別人，就是啊，我可以從人類身上看到「光」喔。

是的，光。  
每個人身上都會發光，而且顏色都不一樣。  
沒有任何別的生物能看到，這是我們族類的特殊能力，我很自豪。  
所以我超愛在有人類的地方亂晃，因為隨時隨地都有各種五顏六色的光與各種閃亮物品在呼喚我，  
人類世界對我而言根本天堂，要不是那個人也很討我喜歡，我才不會每天乖乖跟他回去。

那個人，總是輻射著金色的光。真要我形容，大概像太陽吧。  
還有，他身上總是充滿很溫暖的味道、有很可愛的雀斑和很棒的微笑，被他抱著超舒服。

他叫紐特，我跟他認識最久，他對我很好，不不，應該說他對我一堆來自各地的朋友們都很好，  
就算有的朋友脾氣有點暴躁，但他也從來不會對我們生氣。  
人類或巫師看到我們如果不是尖叫逃走、就是拿出武器想傷害或捕捉我們。  
但他不一樣，他會每天幫我們弄吃的、打掃巢穴、還會跟我們說話，這些一般人類通常都不會做。  
總之，他是好人，非常非常好的人。

但是，他對自己可就沒有對我們那麼好，  
我看著他常常都會覺得奇怪：人類都不用吃飯跟睡覺嗎?  
雖然他只要出現在我們面前，幾乎都是火力全開在發光，代表他真的很開心，不過..........  
他也不總是光芒四射，如果他很累，光就會變得黯淡；如果受傷或生病，光會只剩下一點點。

某天就是這樣，有個發著銀色光的人把只剩一點點光芒的他帶回家，  
他的雙眼緊閉、臉色很差，我好擔心他的光會不會就此消失不見，  
還好，銀色的人一直沒有離開的守著他、照顧他，他的光芒才慢慢恢復，我們都鬆一口氣。  
然後，我們就跟紐特一起住進銀色的人家裡了。

喔，對了，我後來知道銀色的人叫作波西瓦，紐特都這麼叫他，  
他身上總泛著很銳利、很冷的銀光，被他抓著我會發抖，因為只要他的凌厲眼神掃過來，我就知道大事不妙。

但很奇妙，當紐特在他身邊，他的光就會變成柔軟溫和的光暈，包住紐特。  
這也是他心情最好的時候，通常在這情況下我不管怎麼惡作劇都會被原諒，他甚至還會給我閃亮亮當禮物。  
雖然總是臭臉，但好處是他對紐特很好。紐特照顧我們，他照顧紐特，非常完美！

每次我抱一堆閃亮物品回家，紐特那小子就會對我說教，然後，波西瓦就會對紐特說教，念他都不管我。  
嗯？但是.....他每次也都管不住紐特啊，哪有資格念他不管我，奇怪咧！  
而且這情況幾乎天天發生，這讓我覺得更奇怪，為什麼人類每天都要碎碎念一樣的事情？  
紐特雖然一直點頭，但我知道他就跟我一樣，那個點頭只是敷衍，就跟我每次也都是在呼攏他一樣.....

哎呀我怎麼不小心說出來了，這可是秘密，噓！

然後波西瓦會拉著紐特進他的房間、有時候甚至直接抱著，  
紐特明明自己會走路，為什麼波西瓦硬要用抱的，好奇怪喔！  
然後他們會一直到早上才出來，波西瓦通常都精神飽滿，但紐特每次都看起來好累的樣子。  
真不知道他們在裡面幹嘛？不是應該在睡覺嗎？  
這問題我有跑去問道高，道高都用一種我不能理解的眼神回應我，好像我問的是多蠢的問題。  
算了沒差，因為每天早上紐特都掛著笑，總之不會是啥壞事。  
然後他們都會跟我說早安，波西瓦會跟紐特揮手，紐特會用嘴輕輕啄一下波西瓦的臉頰。  
不是我在說，那時候他們兩個發出來的光真是嘖嘖嘖，每次都讓我眼睛好痛。

只要波西瓦一出門，就是我的大冒險時刻，他家裡是寶庫，有很多個抽屜裡面都有閃亮亮的東西。  
但我常常玩膩，所以就會趁紐特不注意時溜出去。

人類很奇怪，為什麼門上會有「鎖」這種東西呢?  
我只要一碰它們就會自動彈開，這是我們與生俱來的技能，這就連皮奇也會，他偶爾還會教我幾招花式開鎖咧！  
所以到底為什麼要裝這種毫無用處的東西，人類真的太多此一舉。  
順道一提，我們住的皮箱也不是鎖壞掉，哪有魔法物品一天到晚壞掉你說是不是？當然也是我的傑作啊！

總之，波西瓦很照顧紐特，紐特很開心，他們在一起的光好溫暖。太好了。

 

有一天，他們帶回來一個黑色的人。

好奇怪，我看過各種人類，第一次看到這種的，  
完全的黑，真的，一點光芒都沒透出來。

他被帶回家以後，似乎從來沒有跟紐特和波西瓦說過話，雖然他們倆都對他很好、一直鼓勵他。  
其實我看得出來他很想開口，但他似乎怎麼努力都做不到。  
而且他看起來好像很怕波西瓦，也對，那傢伙那麼嚴肅又喜歡擺臭臉，別說他了，連我們都會怕。  
我猜大概全世界只有紐特那小子每天看他時都是笑著的吧？

他們叫黑色的人魁登斯，我比較想叫他小黑，因為這樣比較可愛。  
紐特跟波西瓦似乎覺得他喜歡我，所以把我放在他身邊，所以我有特權不用回巢，哈！感謝小黑！

然後，我覺得小黑，好可憐。

小黑有自己的床，但他晚上都不睡上面，寧願蹲在牆角，好像在害怕什麼。  
也沒差，整張床都是我的我超開心，我可以大咧咧躺在上面把藏在肚子裡的閃亮亮拿出來好好欣賞。

嗯？他也很奇怪，不睡覺一直盯著我看，為啥他跟紐特那小子一樣都不喜歡睡覺呢？  
這樣不行，要是哪天小黑跟紐特之前一樣生病，紐特跟波西瓦都會很難過。

該怎麼辦呢？有了！

因為他一直都是黑漆漆的，我覺得身上完全沒有半點閃光的人類真的好哀傷，  
所以我拿一個閃亮亮送給他，反正我多得是。  
而且看到閃亮亮應該會跟我一樣高興，這樣他說不定就睡得著了。

他看起來好驚訝，而且很害怕？喂！你體型明明大我那麼多，是在怕什麼啦？  
過了好一會兒他才怯怯的伸出手，慢慢把我的閃亮亮拿過去。  
難道是怕我捨不得嗎？才不會咧，這種東西我出門遛一圈可以拿到好幾十個，送他一個也沒差，  
呵呵，我很大方對不對？

然後我就把閃亮亮都從肚子掏出來鋪在床上打算睡覺。  
.....但其實我根本沒睡好，因為小黑可不是安安靜靜縮在角落而已，他會很不安分一直撞牆，  
發出不知道是在哭還是哀叫的聲音，好像一直在跟什麼對抗。  
我很擔心所以每天早上第一件事就是去看他，他幾乎都是滿臉淚痕的躺在地上，很難過的樣子。

我摸摸他的臉，他抖一下，但是沒躲開，大概知道我沒有要幹嘛只是想安慰他吧。  
我沒睡好都他害的啦，這樣我白天要怎麼精神奕奕地蒐集閃亮亮呢？

這樣的狀況持續幾天，我每天都給他一個閃亮亮，而他也越來越靠近我，  
今天，他終於願意跟我一起躺在床上睡覺了。

我想爬到他的肚子上。曖，小黑你怎麼這麼瘦，好難躺喔，都是骨頭！  
唉喲，拜託你多吃一點好嗎？要像我一樣，肚子圓圓的才討人喜歡。  
不然你以為每次紐特那小子為什麼都拿我沒轍？當然是因為我可愛啊！只要長得可愛就什麼都會被原諒！

裝可愛裝無辜我最會了，看來你要跟前輩我好好學著點。

 

噢，還有，我覺得道高是個古怪的傢伙，他常常知道一些莫名其妙、或不好的事，  
這次就是這樣，今天一起床就看到他緊張兮兮瞪著我跟小黑，差點沒嚇死我，  
然後小黑整個從床上彈起來，抱著我就衝去波西瓦的房間，我看到紐特跟波西瓦正站在門口。  
紐特身上的光芒非常混亂，以前除非有朋友受傷或遭遇不測，否則我很少看到這種光，  
波西瓦更不用說，銀色光芒銳利的都快刺傷我的眼睛啦！

接著紐特就一語不發把我跟道高塞進箱子，還下咒讓我打不開，  
我只能硬把皮箱掰開個小縫偷看，其他朋友老早都躲回巢裡，完全不敢出來，我有不好的預感。

接著那個泛著詭異綠色光芒的人就出現了，他全身散發非常不好的氣息，感覺就是衝著這一家子來的，  
那個人用魔杖發出光攻擊紐特，波西瓦衝上去護住他，然後一直叫紐特帶著小黑快離開，但紐特不肯。

啊！急死我了！！！

綠色光芒的人力量似乎比他們都強，沒多久就看他拿魔杖指著他們兩人，綠色的光像要把他們一起吞掉。  
然後，我看到小黑站出來檔在他們兩個前面，在我眼裡，他發出了我這輩子從沒看過，最炫目的光芒.....

 

你問我結果？  
最後炸開的光太強以至於我什麼都沒看到，總之他們消失了好幾天，我跟朋友們都擔心到飯都吃不下，  
不過每天都還是有兩個散發粉紅色光芒的人來照顧我們，  
一個比較胖、嬰兒粉色，一個比較瘦、撒了金粉感覺的桃粉紅，兩個人身上還都散發著甜甜的麵包香氣，  
從他們的談話我知道，三個人都進了醫院，而那個綠色光芒的人似乎逃走了，被小黑用一陣黑霧趕走的。  
所以他們應該都沒事吧？太好了太好了。

一個禮拜後他們三個終於都回到家，打開箱子那刻我跟同伴都大聲歡呼，  
金色的光跟銀色的光又回到我們身邊來了，我們從來沒這麼開心過。

啊，不過，有一件事不一樣了喔。

我看到了，  
小黑身上有一點點小小的、白色的光透出來，雖然小到幾乎看不見，但確實是光，  
在他身上一直都沒有熄滅，終於不再是一片黑漆漆。

從此小黑也有屬於自己的光了，  
太好了小黑，我為你感到高興！希望金色、銀色、跟這個小小白色的光，以後都能永遠在一起閃亮喔！！！

 

 

 

2016/12/19 by RDJ的下睫毛

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 作者第二次挑戰非人類角色，第一次是奇異博士的披風(爆)  
> 2\. 玻璃獸會看到人類身上的光是我自己設定的，羅琳阿姨可沒有這樣寫喔!!!


End file.
